


The best fanfiction

by ManyRelish



Category: Homestuck, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyRelish/pseuds/ManyRelish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the best fanfiction you will ever read don't deny it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend Nak told me to write a "unique and artistic fanfiction." My other friend Petra said to add the words, "I'm going to get in there so fast." This is the prompt.

Your name is Problem Sleuth and you're about to get in a knife fight with the notorious mobster, Spades Slick. He's grinning at you, and you'd guess he gets off on this. You mean, you can use knives, but you're not much of a knife fighter. It's really dark outside, like, so dark you can only identify Slick by his eyes. The moonlight softly glittered upon his body and he was looking quite sexy and also his coat was opened? It was quite chilly so you figured it must be cold. Like the blades. The darkness only made it colder. In fact, you could say the darkness was like a dementor, not that you know what that is. You're about three seconds from stabbing Slick when it dawns on you just how cold it is, and it must have dawned on him too because all of a sudden you're kissing. You're kissing so hard and it's magical and dark and cruel and so incredibly sexy. The writer adds a few more sentences about the darkness and sexiness here to lengthen the paragraph. And then Slick breaks the kiss and leans up and whispers sexily in your ear, “I'm going to be in there so fast.”


End file.
